


The California Public School System Has Failed Gavin Belson

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [7]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Slash, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: Peter teaches Gavin to do laundry.





	

Peter rolled off of Gavin with a loud sigh.  
“That felt so amazing, Pete.”  
Peter blinked, “It did and simultaneous orgasms are quite rare from what I've read.”  
Gavin was really sure what this meant, he knew that both him and Peter were organisms but he wasn't sure what the other world was so he just nodded, “I can't wait till we have real sex.”  
Peter grunted an affirmative. 

“Hey,” said Gavin as he hopped around trying to get his jeans up, “I got get going, I need to get my underwear into the wash, if Marcia handles them she might get pregnant again.”  
“Well only if she bunches them up and sticks them in her vagina.”  
“What? Gross! It's nothing like that. See Rob was having sex with this girl then had Marcia do his laundry afterwards and then she scratched her butt and the seamen crawled up inside her and my dad had to pay for her to have the baby taken out.”  
“So your father paid for your maid to have an abortion after your brother impregnated her?”  
“No, it was an accident!”  
“Did Rob tell you this?”  
“Yeah,”  
“He lying to you you know.”  
“Rob would never do that!”  
“He lied about who crashed your dad’s Porsche, he lied about taking you to Disneyland, he lied ab–”  
“I get it, I get it you can shut up now!”

After about a half a minute of silence Peter spoke again, “Why don't you do your own laundry? I can show you how, it's quite simple really. Plus I could go down on you while we wait,” he added.  
“Well if you insist,” Gavin said. He unzipped his pants and tossed them to the corner of the basement.  
Peter ”I still need your underwear.”  
“You'll have to catch me first!”  
Peter chased him around the garage for a few minutes, before vaulting into the air to pin Gavin to the sofa bed mid leap.  
“Victory. Is. Mine.” He whispered into Gavin ear. He yanked off Gavin’s underpants, “behold the spoils of war!”  
Gavin for his part giggled and squirmed until Peter saw fit to release him. 

After a few minutes Peter got up and showed Gavin how to use the washing machine and Gavin tried to pay attention the best he could with Peter Gregory’s bare ass close enough to touch.


End file.
